Although stream samplers with pin sample tubes have been known and used for some time as illustrated in my U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,857, the pin sample carbon analysis does not correlate very closely with the disc analysis. Typically, there are very large differences in carbon between the pins and the disc samples with errors in the range of 0.22 to 1.00% carbon. In addition, to my knowledge pin samples regardless of how they are taken, have a random variation in carbon throughout the sample length and a reduction in the percentage of carbon in the first 60% of the length of the pin sample from the pin sample tube inlet in the disc mold. The purpose of the invention disclosed herein is to provide a more representative pin sample with close correlation in chemistry with the disc sample.